Unanswered Prayers
by Morgan2
Summary: ****ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it. This is the last one. Please read and review.****
1. Unanswered Prayers

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Saban owns it all. Please don't sue me...I'm a nice person. Really, I am.  
  
Summary: Kim gets the suprise of a lifetime and tries to cope with what's happening. But, can a certain love from the past help her overcome this obstacle?  
  
Rating: An R I believe, but it may be changed in the future.  
  
Time: This story takes place about three years after the famous "Letter" happened.   
  
My notes: Okay, this is my very first fanfic. The first chapter is a little Brady Bunchish, so bare with me. It's not very good, and I know this. You have been warned.  
  
"Unanswered Prayers"  
  
An apartment  
  
Saturday, March 25, 2000 8:46 A.M.  
  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh no…" Her hands trembled as she looked at the little wand in her hands. Tears formed in her eyes as the plastic rod dropped to the bathroom floor. She buried her grief stricken face in her hands and wept in complete anguish thinking of how the bright pink plus sign would change her life.  
  
****  
  
La Vache Verte- A popular Mexican Restaurant  
  
Saturday, March 25, 2000 12:32 P.M.  
  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"…Happy Birthday to you!" The group ended with such enthusiasm that Tommy couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Thanks guys," he said, scanning the room full of various friends and family. It was definitely nice to be back in Angel Grove. He loved racing, but that last wreck had forced him to think about his future. He realized that racing just wasn't where his heart was, and had recently been getting reacquainted with his first love: martial arts. He had pulled together enough money to get his school up and going and was doing great in his first months of business.   
  
"Honey! Get your finger out of there! You just ate four enchiladas for crying out loud," Aisha chided with a grin as Rocky tried to snatch some frosting from the huge chocolate Birthday cake. Rocky and her had only been married for eleven months, but were already expecting their first child in only a matter of weeks. Both were ecstatic and impatiently awaiting the arrival of their first child.  
  
"But I'm hungry," he pouted.   
  
"If I can wait, you can wait. I'm the one eating for two. When you carry around an eight pound baby for nine months and squeeze it out your little wee wee hole, you can come complain to me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." With a mock salute he left her to gossip with Kat and Tanya and headed off to talk with Adam and Billy in the corner of the cozy restaurant.  
  
"Hey Jase, where's Kim? I thought she was coming…"  
  
"I don't know bro, she told me she was going to be here. She said she was going to her aunt's house then coming straight here."  
  
"I'm worried about her, she has been withdrawn lately ever since Trevor died."  
  
" I know, but what else can you expect? What would you do if your fiancee died in a car accident two weeks before your wedding?"  
  
"Good point. Maybe I should call and check up on her…"  
  
"Man, you still got it bad. I thought you were over her."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm completely over her," he said, not feeling as confident as he appeared to be.   
  
"Yeah…sure…I believe you."  
  
****  
  
Dr. Mason's Office  
  
Saturday, March 25, 2000 12: 44 P.M.  
  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Well Mrs. Hart, I'll need to see you back in two weeks. My secretary will get you an appointment and call in to the Pharmacy to get your pre-natal vitamins."   
  
"Thank you, I guess I'll see you in two weeks then." She mumbled wiping at her itchy, red eyes.   
  
"Oh, and Mrs. Hart? Take it easy. I know this isn't easy for you, but these things usually happen for a reason. My father once told me that if today the skies are gray, tomorrow will be bright and sunny. Just remember that."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Mason. I'll see you later." She walked out thinking 'Yeah, easy for you to say you old fart'.  
  
Okay, I know that was terrible…but it was my first fanfic so cut me a break okay? Any comments, good or bad are welcome. Judging by the response I get, I may or may not keep writing on this one.  
**


	2. The Beginning Of A Bad Day

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Saban owns it all. Please don't sue me. I'm poor.  
  
Summery for this chapter: Everyone finds out about Kim's surprise. This chapter is a little slow and short, but I'll try to liven things up a bit in future ones.  
  
Distribution: Let me know where you want to put it and we'll discuss it.  
  
Rated R I believe. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
My notes: Thanks to all the people who have been nice to me and raised my confidence level. You know who you are. :o)  
  
***************  
Kim and Trini's Apartment  
Saturday, March 25, 2000 3:32 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Kim, are you home?" Trini walked into the huge two bedroom apartment and sighed as she heard no response. 'Where is that girl?' The two had decided to get an apartment together after the death of Trevor since the place he and Kim had shared brought back too many painful memories.  
  
"...Kim...?"  
  
Trini disposed of her purse on the coffee table and casually made her way down the hallway to Kim's ajar door. She peeked inside and saw Kim, with only her feet sticking out of the heavy lavender comforter, on her bed facing the wall.   
  
"Hun, are you okay? It's three thirty in the afternoon," she said with a fine line of patience. "Why didn't you come to Tommy's birthday party? You know how much it means to him when you come to his stuff...Are you sick or something?"  
  
Kim turned over as Trini insistently tugged at the blankets covering her face. Trini's eyes filled with worry as she saw the blotchy complexion of her long time friend.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and I don't know what I'm going to do," she sobbed barely above a whisper.  
  
"You're what?" Trini's hand went to her mouth as tears formed in her own dark eyes.  
  
"Oh God Kim...I'm so fucking sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No, there's NOTHING you can do for me. You can't do anything!  
No one can do anything!" Trini took the blows with only concern for her friend. "Why do I always get the shitty end of the deal huh?! What did I do?!"  
  
"Nothing Kim, you didn't do anything. You didn't do anything."  
  
Trini climbed up on the Victorian bed and wrapped her friend in a comforting hug. Then, they sobbed for all that had been lost, and all that had yet to come.  
*****  
Angel Grove Community Park  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:02 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"How's Kim doing," Jason said. He had been totally shocked when Trini had called him late last night. He had literally fallen off his bed when she told him the news. That had sent Tanya into a fit of giggles, but she wasn't laughing any longer when she learned of the terrible situation her friend had been put in. Jason's heart went out to Kim. She was like a little sister to him, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain.  
  
Glancing at Tommy, Jason realized that he wasn't up for discussing this topic at the moment. He looked as if he only got two hours of sleep and he was unshaven and had wrinkled clothes on. He knew the toll on Kim would be great, but what would it do to her other half? He looked even worse than the day he learned she was getting married. 'And I thought that was bad...Tommy was so depressed, but he just smiled, gave her a hug, and wished her luck. I know that took balls.'  
  
Tanya interrupted his train of thought when she answered his question. "I haven't seen her, but I talked to her on the phone this morning. She said that she hadn't gotten much sleep. She sounded like it too."  
  
"I bet." Kat chimed in. "I can't even begin to imagine what is going through her head right now."  
  
"Look, I've got to go. I promised my dad I'd help him paint the garage today, and he'll be pissed if I'm late..." And with that, Tommy was gone.  
  
"He's not taking this too well is he?" Kat was genuinely worried for her ex boyfriend. Even though their relationship as lovers hadn't worked out, she still cared deeply for him as a friend. She remembered vividly the beautiful relationship Kim and Tommy had, and she wished with all her heart that her and Billy could someday have that same love and desire for each other.  
  
"He'll be okay; I know he will. We'll all be okay. We have to...for Kim's sake." Jason's words put an end to the conversation.  
*****  
Kim and Trini's Front Porch  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:21 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tommy fidgeted as he decided whether to knock on the glass door or not. He wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up at Kim's place, but he knew that he shouldn't just stand on the front porch all day long looking like a fool. Gathering up all the courage in his body, he knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Tommy."  
  
Tommy looked only slightly surprised as Kim's mother, Cynthia Dumas, answered to door. "Hello Mrs. Dumas."  
  
"Call me Cynthia Tommy...How are you? Its been, what, three years since we have spoken?"  
  
"Yeah, just about. Is Kim in?"  
  
"Yes, come on in Sweety. She's in her room...she hasn't come out all day. Maybe you can get her to open up."  
  
"I'll do my best," Tommy said as he inadvertantly made his way to Kim's bedroom. Tommy knocked on the door and said,"Kim?"   
  
"Tommy? Is that you?" Kim's voice from inside tore at his heart.  
  
"Yeah Beautiful, It's me...Can I come in?" After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open...  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
So...what'd ya think? Okay, most people usually tell you what's to come right now...but I honestly have no idea where this story is going. Well, I have a little idea, but I'm still open to any comments or suggestions. ~Morgan~**


	3. Sunny Days

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By:Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Saban owns it all. Please oh please don't sue me.  
  
Summery: Tommy and Kim talk and you will have to read it to know the rest.  
  
Rated: R   
  
Distribution: Let me know where you want to put it and we'll see.  
**********  
Kimberly and Trini's Apartment  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:29 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
The bedroom door slowly opened and revealed the distressed face of his first and only love. Tommy immediately pulled her into a hug and she clung to him as if she hadn't seen him in ten years. His hands were shaking even as he was trying to put on a brave face.  
  
"Shhh Beautiful, please don't cry."  
  
Without saying a word she took his hand in hers, tugged him into her room, and shut the door.  
*****  
Mother And Child Bonding And Learning Center  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:19 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Okay, breath in...and out. Very nice. Keep going ladies...and in...and out," Miss Nancy pronounced. She was an overly enthusiastic lady with short bleach blonde hair and a sweet deposition. She was good at her job as a Lamaze teacher and most of her students loved her. But sometimes her witty sense of humor was a little over the top.  
  
Aisha and Rocky lay among the throng of pregnant women and daddies to be on a bright blue bean bag chair. They had been in this class for nearly three months and had found it to be very educational and fun. At first, Rocky had been a little uncomfortable with the heavy breathing and disturbing videos they had to watch, but he had grown to actually appreciate the class. He was excited to be a father, but fear was close behind that emotion.  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful ladies. You did an excellent job," Miss Nancy exclaimed sounding a lot like she was on speed. "Just remember, if you have the jitters about your water breaking prematurely...just carry around a jar full of pickles with you and you will have nothing to worry about..." She then laughed in a high pitched hyena cackle. She had this thing about making her own dumb jokes and laughing at them, even if everyone else thought she was a crazy person who had escaped from a nut house.  
  
"Well, that's it for this session. Remember, next weeks class is at one, not eleven. I have a Tae-Bo class that cannot be rescheduled. Have a great week!"  
  
As Rocky helped his very pregnant wife up off the floor, a sharp pain raced down her spine and around to her stomach. She rubbed her back not really realizing what was going on.   
  
"Honey, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a cramp," she shrieked a little as another one, stronger this time, hit her again.  
  
"I think I may be going into labor Rocky..."  
  
"No, that's impossible. You're not even due for another three weeks," he blurted out, not believing for a second that this was happening. "We don't even have a crib for Pete's sake. I'm not ready, so it's not happening right now."  
  
"You're an idiot you know that. I don't really give a shit if you are ready or not. I'm having this baby tonight so go get the damn car," she said with a stomp of her foot and her finger right in his face. he scurried off. 'Men...you can't live with them, and you can't get off murdering them.'  
*****  
Kimberly and Trini's apartment  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:33 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"How are you doing Kim?"  
  
"I'm okay, shocked as all hell though," she laughed a little. It brought hope to him as he saw her smile.  
  
"I bet, how far along are you?"  
  
"Doctor Mason said nine weeks. The baby was conceived two weeks before Trevor died," she said with her eyes downcast. "I called his parents and they seemed really happy about all this, but I don't know if I have it in me Tommy. What if I'm a horrible mother? I don't know anything about raising a baby. I know there are a lot of single moms out there, but I don't think I can be one of them. I can't do this by myself."  
  
"You don't have to do it by yourself. Don't you ever think that. You will always have your family and friends. You will always have _me._"  
  
"Thanks Tommy."  
  
"So? What do you want, a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy," she said with no hesitation at all. Without her even explaining her choice, Tommy knew her motive for wanting a son. She wanted a little boy to pass on Trevor's memory. A pang of jealously overcame him as he realized that Kim had really loved Trevor. At the beginning, when he first met Trevor, he had skeptically believed their relationship would last more than a week if even that. He had been completely astonished when Jason had called him that chilly October night in Florida. They had talked about old times and what each had missed but somehow the conversation had ended up on Kim. Jason had told him that her and Trevor were still dating, six months after he had diagnosed their relationship. He had put on his "man in denial" act when Jason had asked him how he felt. Seven months later, when Kim and Trevor had announced their engagement to the gang, his heart had felt as if it had been sat on by a fat lady in a poncho dress. He had hidden his heartache from Kim back then, but today was a different story.  
  
"That's nice, I hope it's a boy then. Are you going to find out the sex at the sonogram?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to. You know, so I can get everything ready for him or her. I don't really have the money to buy a bunch of stuff I won't use."  
  
"Yeah, you know that you can just ask me if you need anything right?"  
  
"I know, but I want to at least try to do this on my own..." There was an uncomfortable silence that followed her words.   
  
"Kim? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Tommy." She searched his eyes, as familiar to her as the back of her hand, trying to clue in as to what he was thinking. As the light went out of them, she had a good idea as to what was to come.  
*****  
Tanya's Apartment  
Sunday, March 26, 2000 12:37 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"No way Jason...the egg came way before the chicken. What would the chicken grow in if there was no egg?"  
  
"Tanya, you are so full of shit. Everyone knows that the chicken had to come first. A chicken can't grow inside an egg," Jason bantered back. They had these deep conversations all the time, which usually led to a fight, then the best part: making up.  
  
"Whatever, you know I'm right. You just don't want to admit it. You are in denial."  
  
"How did I end up with you? You can't comprehend anything," he joked. She knew he was kidding, but she liked to make him think she didn't.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that? No, don't touch me. You're going to be touching yourself tonight."  
  
"Awe, but I wanted you to touch me," he said with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"You're hopeless." She pulled him into her embrace and slapped him upside the head.  
*****  
Kimberly and Trini's Apartment  
Sunday, March 26, 2000  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Kim, why didn't we work out? I mean, I thought we had something special. Something so strong that nothing could tear us apart," his eyes conveyed the regret and sadness he was feeling.  
  
Kim sighed. "To be honest Tommy, I don't know what went wrong. I was lonely and Chris was there. I tried calling you, but you were never home..."  
  
"Kim, don't even try to blame that on me," Tommy was starting to get agitated.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Look Tommy, I tried okay. It just didn't work out."  
  
"Well, obviously you didn't try fucking hard enough. You could have at least picked up the phone and called me. But I guess that would have taken money away from your bitch lessons or shopping addiction huh? Instead, you sent that goddamn letter to the Youth Center so I could read it in front of all our friends and be humiliated even more."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back stubbornly. "I may not have a perfect past Tommy, and I may have done some things that I regret...but I don't regret breaking up with you. When we were together, all I was was the airheaded girlfriend that held your hands in the hallway at school. Chris made me feel special, like a woman. You on the other hand made me feel like a lost little girl. I needed more than you had to offer me back then and that's the truth." Kim regretted her harsh words deeply, but all's fair in love and war.  
  
"Is there some reason why you felt I didn't need to know this back then? If you would have told me, I would have treated you like you felt you needed to be treated. But, it doesn't matter now," Tommy spat out as he got up from his perch on the bed and grabbed his keys off her dresser. He turned to leave, but felt Kim's petite hand on his forearm. She turned him around and looked right in his eyes.  
  
"Tommy, please don't go. I'm sorry for what I did, really I am. I didn't mean that." Tommy's dark chocolate eyes softened as he wiped a lone tear off her rosy cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I know you have other things to think about besides me." Their faces inched closer together as their eyes shuttered closed as they both leaned in for a sweet kiss. As their lips slowly got to know each other again, both felt as if their souls had been reconnected. Their tongues danced to a tune they know all too well. Then, the kisses got more frantic as they made their way over to Kim's big bed. As Kim's legs bumped into the edge of the frame, they both tumbled onto the soft, plush mattress not breaking their oral connection. They got reacquainted for about ten minutes, but as things really started to get hot and heavy, Kim put an end to the mood.  
  
"Tommy....mmm...Tommy stop, we can't do this. It's too soon."  
  
"I know, you're right. I'm sorry for getting so carried away," Tommy panted out as he remembered how he used to make love to her all night long and how they would...he shook his head trying to get his hormones under control, with very little success.  
  
"No, don't be sorry, you weren't the only one," she said breathing heavily and sitting on the bed with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"That was nice." His exclamation came out of no where.  
  
Kim giggled. "Yeah...Well, maybe you should get going."  
  
"All right Beautiful, I'll see you later then..." After a kiss on the brow, Tommy got up and left with a cocky grin and a new outlook on life. 'Maybe things will be okay after all...'  
  
When Tommy shut the door, Kim flopped back onto her bed with a sigh. 'Sorry Trev.'  
*****  
I thought I would never get that all typed out. Okay, did you like it? Hate it? Is there anyone you feel I am leaving out or someone that needs more dialogue? Do you want to tell me off and tell me to stop writing fanfics? Just review the story! Any comments are welcome...and I'm sorry if I offended you if you are a fat lady wearing a poncho dress...  
**


	4. 

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all of the Power Ranger stuff. I don't own any of it. Please don't sue me.  
  
Rated R for language and maybe some other stuff.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as you ask me about it first.  
  
My Notes: This chapter is a little slow and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it posted or whatever. I'll try to be more regular with my submitting. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first three chapters. I appreciate it, and I'll try to take all the suggestions/complaints into consideration. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, March 26th, 2000 12:37 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Puuush Aisha...come on baby bare down, you can do it. Just a little longer, she's almost here," Rocky encouraged as his exhausted wife tried to birth their stubborn child. They had arrived at the hospital about ten hours ago, but the arrival of their baby was finally rapidly approaching.  
  
"I don't think I can. Owww... GET IT OUT! I can't believe you did this to me! You are going to be paying for this the rest of your life Rocky DeSantos," Aisha screamed as another contraction tore through her body.  
  
"All right, enough of that. Push Honey, push!" The middle-aged nurse stood at the end of the bed encouraging her as she waited for the baby to enter the world. "Look, her head is out! Look Mr. DeSantos..."  
  
Rocky cautiously took a peek around the paper wall diving Aisha's body in half. Seeing the sight that he did, he promptly fainted.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, March 26th, 2000 7:56 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Awe, she is so adorable. Look at those tiny ears," Kat cooed as all the retired Rangers stood around looking into the nursery through the glass window.   
  
"Wow, she looks so much like Rocky it's scary." Zach laughed as he received a small slap on the back of his head from Rocky.  
  
"Just wait until you have kids, Zachman," Rocky said back. His comment made a slight chuckle come from some of the others.  
  
Kenya Marie DeSantos, whom they called Marie, had her mother's eyes and smile and her father's button nose. She was a cute little thing and weighed in at eight pounds and 4 ounces. She was a fairly content baby and only cried sporadically. Her mommy and daddy were abundantly excited that she was finally there with them.  
  
Kim spoke up,"How's Aisha doing? Is she feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she was asleep when I left. My head hurts though. I hit an incubator when I fell, but I got some Jell-O when I woke up!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kim said as she tried not to laugh. She failed as the scenario ran through her head over and over again.  
  
"Well, we will come back later to check up on you guys."   
  
"All right man, take care," Rocky said looking at his tiny baby girl with a loving smile only a father could produce.  
  
Tommy then turned to Kim. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, you want to go get some breakfast? I'm starving and I want some pancakes." Kim's mouth watered at the thought of the pancakes drowned with syrup and butter and...'Good lord, these cravings are so annoying. I'm going to be five hundred pounds by the time you're born.' She patted her tummy.  
  
"Pancakes? You never eat pancakes...that time I made them for you, you wouldn't even try them," Tommy pouted.   
  
"I do now. And your pancakes were all lumpy, and they were kind of green looking too." Kim grimaced at the memory of the stale, green pancakes Tommy had made for her one morning. While she had appreciated the simple breakfast, she had refused to eat it.  
  
"They were good..."  
  
"Okay...whatever you say. Let's go, I'm hungry!"   
  
"All right, we're leaving," Tommy said as her took her small hand in his own.   
*****  
Tommy's 2001 Jaguar Convertible  
Sunday, March 26th, 2000 7:09 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Tommy, what did last night mean? Was it just you trying to get back at me for the letter? Because I know I couldn't take it if..." Tommy cut her off.  
  
"Kim, I love you. I have always loved you. That will never change and you know it just as well as I do. I don't regret what happened between us last night, and I don't want you to regret it either. I want us to be together again, but as more than friends. I want to be with you and help you raise the baby. I want us to be a family," Tommy said as he pulled into the local Breakfast Barn. He shut off the car and looked at Kim.  
  
"I don't know what to say Tommy...I want all that too. But right now is just not the right time to get involved with you again. I do love you, but we can't be together right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't completely shut me down. There's still a chance for us though right?" Tommy looked down at her with hope lighting his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
*****  
About three months later  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Community Park  
Saturday, July 4th, 2000 1:44 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh man, it's so hot out here today. I can't believe the Fourth of July came so soon." Kim was six months into gestation and had a soft maternal glow to her. She looked so cute being so petite with an ever growing bulge wearing her lightweight, floral dress. Her life had been going pretty well the last four months and her relationship with Tommy was becoming more and more romantic as the months passed by. "Hey cutie...what's wrong sweetie," Kim said in a baby voice as she plucked a crying Marie out of her car seat. "Yeah, that's better. Where's mommy?"  
  
"She went to the restroom. She should be back soon. So, how have you been feeling lately Kim?" Tanya and Kim hadn't had time to talk to each other much anymore. Tanya had just started a new job working at as a secretary at a law firm, but she didn't think the job would last long. Her boss, Mr. Madden, was a real jerk. He was one of those guys who thought women were possessions and that they should grovel at his feet. She didn't think very highly of him, and from the gossip around the firm, no one else did either.  
  
Kim played with Marie as she spoke. "I've been feeling great. I went with Tommy to one of his family reunions last night, and everyone was really nice and everything. I had a good time."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about the two of you. How are things going? Still just friends?"  
  
"Yeah, things are going pretty good. I want to be with Tommy, but every time we try to get really serious again, Trevor's face pops into my head and I can't do it." Her voice drops to a lower tone. "Like Wednesday night, we were making out on his couch and things were getting pretty hot, but the minute Tommy asked me if I wanted him to stop I said yes. I just couldn't let go. I don't know if it's me just feeling guilty about Trevor that keeps us from taking that step again...or the fear of Tommy running screaming into the night when he sees how fat I've gotten."  
  
"Oh, come on Kim. You're having a baby."  
  
"Yeah, I just try to keep telling myself that," she said with a grin.   
"What about you? Has the big "M" word come up in Jason's vocabulary?"  
  
"Not yet, but I think I'm wearing him down."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, that's all I have right now. The next part should be out sometime soon, but I'm not making any promises as to when. Please review, and if you find any mistakes let me know so I can maybe fix them. **


	5. 

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all the PR characters and such. I don't own any PR stuff unless I made it/them up. Please oh please don't sue me, I love you! Well, no, I don't. But that's another topic...  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed. Unless it's a site called "Sucky Writers" or something. I probably wouldn't like that.  
  
Summery: Same old, same old. <> With some new beginnings and stuff. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
My Notes: I'll try to keep the cursing down to about 100 vulgar words per chapter, but I can't make any promises. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. If you have any questions about the story or anything, just add it with your review and I'll get back to you. *The baby is Trevor's and this story will eventually be a Tommy/Kim fanfic (Spoiler? Oh well). I hope that answers your questions. ** To Kimberly (the reviewer), that is pretty weird about all the guys in this story having the same name as your ex boyfriends. That is totally coincidental because I have not been stalking you. ;o) I promise.  
  
*****  
Kimberly and Trini's Apartment  
Monday, July 6th, 2000 8:43 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Kim? Can I ask you a question?" Trini and Kim had just finished eating a wonderful dinner that they had created together with only a cookbook and the various items in their fridge they could find to make something with.  
  
"Sure Trini...shoot," Kim said as she carried her plate to the sink and rinsed it out.  
  
"How did you know that Tommy was the man for you? I mean, I know you guys aren't together right now, but it's pretty obvious you are eventually going to get back together."  
  
"Honestly Trini, I didn't know Tommy was the one until I lost him. I knew in high school that I loved Tommy, but I never knew what I had until it was too late. Back then, I thought I knew what love was, but now I know that I was just some naive teenager. All I have figured out is that I can't picture myself living without him. I love him so much that I would die for him, without a second thought running through my head. That's all I can give you."  
  
"Kim? Can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Yeah," Kim said as she loaded the dishwasher with all the dirty dishes of the evening. She had to hold onto the counter as she bent down to hold the weight the baby was putting on her. Gravity was definitely doing its job, and she noticed every time she bent over or did anything for that matter.  
  
"You promise you won't laugh?" She continued as after Kim shook her head no. "I think I'm falling for Adam...and I think he likes me too. He kissed me Saturday at the park while we were on that rowboat heading out to Grover's Island."  
  
"Awe Trini, that's so great. I don't think there's anything to laugh about. How did you get shy little Adam to put the moves on you?"  
  
"I didn't. I actually put the moves on him..."  
  
"Why, Trini Kwan, you temptress you. Who knew you had it in ya? Is there a reason his spirit animal was a frog? Was Mr. Park a good kisser?" Kim leaned in to get the juicy details as Trini blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Good kisser? No. Awesome kisser, yes. It was so wonderful Kim. It was like magic. I got the tingles and everything. Poor Adam, all he said was 'Wow' and then he was like 'There's the island Trini, paddle right.' I got confused...how do I know if he likes me or not?"  
  
"Why don't you just ask him? Look Trini, life's about taking chances right? You can't wait for Adam to make a move, because that's never going to happen. He's too conservative and shy. Trust me, you have to make the moves if you want to get him to open up."  
  
"Thanks Kim. So, were you too disappointed this afternoon?"  
  
Kim had a doctors appointment that afternoon and had gotten a sonogram picture taken of the baby. The Dr. Mason had asked her if she wanted to know what the baby's sex was. She had of course said yes, and had found out she was having a little girl. She had to admit that she had been wanting a boy and was a little disappointed when she found out. But the thought of having a daughter was slowly, but surely growing on her.  
  
"I was a little down at first, but I'm going to have a little girl Trini. I'm going to have a child and that alone is enough to celebrate. I don't know why I was so upset at the beginning of all of this, but now I know that I can't wait to hold my baby girl. I lay in bed at night thinking if she will have Trevor's big blue eyes, or my brown ones. Will she have straight brown hair, or curly blond hair? I know I only have three months left until I'll get to rock her to sleep, but I want to have her now."  
  
"I know you do Kim. I can't wait either. I'm going to be a godmother. Are you going to let me dress her in cute little dresses and put her hair in pigtails?"  
  
"You can put her in dresses, but you are NOT putting her hair in pigtails. No way..." Kim avidly remembered how her mother fixed her hair in the twin pony tails, and she vowed never to make her child go through that. Maybe cute little bows would be okay or headbands with lace on them, but no pigtails.  
  
"Awe, come on Kim. You're no fun. You just watch...that girl will have her hair in pigtails someday," Trini said mostly to get on Kim's nerves. She knew Kim had hated it when her mom fixed her hair like that before school everyday.  
  
"Over my dead body Trini Kwan. And if you bother me again about it I'll tell Adam that you have wet dreams about him and that you call out his name at night..."  
  
"Kim! That's so mean..." And that was a normal night at the Hart-Kwan apartment.  
*****  
Green Lobster  
Wednesday, March 8th, 2000 9:21 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tanya and Jason were enjoying a routine, relaxing night out on the town. It started with a walk on the beach followed by dinner and dancing and hopefully a night at Tanya's later. No matter where the two went, as long as the other was there, they had a good time.  
  
"This evening has been wonderful Jason. Thank you so much for bringing me here, I've had a really great time tonight." Tanya's eyes sparkled from just the sheer joy of being with Jason. Their relationship had just surpassed its second year and both couldn't be happier.  
  
"Actually, there was a specific reason I asked you to come out with me tonight. I wanted to ask you a very important question." Jason kneeled down on his left knee and pulled out a solid black, satin jewelry box. Tanya's eyes immediately started to tear up. "Tanya Leanne Sloan, I have loved you for over two years now. I know that I will always love you and take care of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that if I were to die tonight, I would die a happy man with just the knowledge that you are mine." Jason stopped to wipe away a tear that had slipped out from his watery eyes. "Tanya, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Tanya starred at the shimmering solitaire ring that Jason had revealed when he opened the box. It was absolutely beautiful as it shinned in the candle light. It represented the love the two shared for each other, and she knew she wanted it.  
  
"Yes, Jason, I will marry you," Tanya said as Jason grabbed her in a huge bear hug. The entire restaurant irrupted in applause as Jason slid the ring in her finger.  
*****  
Billy's House  
Wednesday, March 8th, 2000 9:34 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Kat, how do you play Battle Of The Sexes with only two people? That's not how the game is played," Billy said as he was getting whooped by Kat at this particular game.  
  
"You're only saying that because I'm beating you. Next question...What is a kitchen utensil used to drain water from noodles?"  
  
"That's easy, It's a colander," Billy said concededly.  
  
"I gave you an easy one so you would stop crying and play the game. Are you going to pout if I give you a hard one next time," she teased in her Australian accent. Billy loved to hear her talk in that sexy voice. It got to him every time she said anything at all.  
  
"Yeah right. It's my turn anyways...and if you get it wrong you have to kiss me..."  
  
"Oh really? Says who?" Kat didn't mind the bet, but she liked to drag the playtime they shared as long as she could. It was these moments she longed for while doing the books at work or while sitting in a boring meeting doodling on her notebook.  
  
"Are you in, or are you out?" Billy knew she was in.  
  
"I'm in...so what's the million dollar question Mr. Billy Boy?"  
  
"Um... What sport has a goalie? Football, soccer, baseball, or volleyball?" Billy obviously underestimated her as she said, "Soccer, silly."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right." The truth was, he had purposely given her a question he knew she would get right. He liked to make her happy, and he liked to make her feel as if she had a say in things. He knew he would get his kiss regardless if she had gotten the answer right or not.  
  
'Men, they'll never learn' Kat thought as she leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.  
*****  
Cutie Patootie's Baby Store  
Saturday, March 11th, 2000 1:55 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh, this is the cutest thing I have ever seen..." Kim and Aisha had decided to go baby shopping since Kim needed baby furniture and supplies for her child and Marie had outgrown virtually everything she had. They had made a day out of it, going to several stores and lunch, and leaving Marie at home with her father. It wasn't everyday that the two got to just hang out together without the others around or the baby to care for.   
  
"That is cute. You should get it. That would be perfect for the baby to come home from the hospital in," Aisha said as she put a tiny pair of overalls with flowers all over them in her buggy. "Have you decided what you are going to decorate the baby's room in yet? Because they have some really nice stuff here."  
  
"I was thinking Precious Moments Noah's Arc."  
  
"Awe, that would be gorgeous Kim. We're going to have so much fun changing that room into a nursery next Sunday. Are Billy and Kat not coming or did you finally get a hold of them?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to them, they said they would be there. I have something I need to talk to you about though. Tommy asked me to move in with him this morning."  
  
"What did you tell him Kim? Is that what you want? I thought you wanted to take things slow..."  
  
"Well, I'll be staying in David's old room and we are going to turn the other guest room into a nursery for the baby..."  
  
"Wait a second here Kim. You already told him you would didn't you?" Aisha was happy for her friends, but what would this do to their relationship? She knew of the mental battle Kim had been having between Trevor and Tommy, and she wasn't sure if this was really a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, I'm moving in my things Tuesday after Tommy gets off work. He wanted me to wait until he could be there to help me."  
  
"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into Kim, that's all I'm going to say."  
  
'You and me both.'  
*****  
  
All right, another chapter under my belt. Okay, did you hate it? Love it? Just review. I've been trying to give everyone some more dialogue and stuff, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be out soon. ~Morgan~  
**


	6. 

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Saban owns all of the PR characters and stuff. All that I own are the characters I may make up or anything that has come from my brain. Please oh please don't sue me!  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as you ask me first.  
  
My Notes: A special thanks to all the people who have read my series and that have reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I have no idea what is going to happen yet, so we'll see...  
  
*****  
Tommy's Apartment  
Tuesday, March 14th, 2000 5:18 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey bro, thanks for coming man. Do you want sausage or pepperoni on your pizza?" Tommy greeted his friends as they all stopped by to help move Kim's possessions into her room and to paint and remodel the nursery that will soon be occupied by Kim's offspring.   
  
"Um...Sausage. So, where's Kim's stuff?" Jason was a little late because he had gotten a flat tire on his way home from work. He knew how to change it and had a spare, so he didn't bother to call anyone to help him repair his truck.  
  
"It's in the back of my car. There is some small stuff left in Kim's car as well, but it shouldn't take long to unload. We already got the furniture in there; all that's left is a bunch of boxes with clothes and stuff."  
  
"All right man, I'll be right back," Jason said as he exited the apartment and ran down the cement stairs to retrieve a couple boxes from Tommy's convertible.  
  
"Hey handsome...you want something to drink? We have some sodas, water, tea, and orange juice, what do you want?"  
  
"Tea would be great. Thanks beautiful," Tommy answered as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He rubbed her rounded belly with care and kissed her brow. Tommy and the rest of the guys, sans Jason, had already washed the plain white walls in the soon to be nursery so that they could paint it. Kim and Tommy had unanimously decided that a light lavender color would be great for the baby girl's room. It would match the traditional white crib, changing table, and dresser that they had purchased the day before beautifully.  
  
"Okay, open that window and we can get started. Has anyone seen the paint brushes and lining for the carpet?...Trini, will you make sure Kim doesn't come in here until after we're done? I want to surprise her and I don't think the fumes would be that good for the baby." Every day that passed, Tommy got more and more protective of Kim. Even though she wasn't Tommy's wife and she wasn't carrying his baby, he liked to think she was.  
  
She smiled as she saw the loving emotions cross Tommy's face. "No problem, we'll be in her room unpacking things if you need us," Trini said and then left the room.  
  
Rocky got up off the floor where he had been sitting and said, "Okay, does anyone know anything about painting? I know I don't. I really just came for the food...When are we eating again?"  
  
"No, not really," Tommy said as all the "handy men" shook their heads no. This was going to be an eventful night.  
*****  
Tommy's Apartment  
Tuesday, March 14th, 2000 8:59 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty. You guys did an awesome job. Thank you so much for doing this for me. She'll love it; I know it," Kim beamed as she looked around the nursery and patted her tummy. While the paint was drying, the guys had washed up and moved the furniture, teddy bears, toys, and baby equipment Kim had bought into the room. They had put the finishing touches on the nursery by adding a couple shelves, an old rocking chair that had belonged to Tommy's mother, some cute little light fixtures on the walls, and putting up the curtains and blankets that went in the crib. It was a beautiful nursery and Kim was extremely grateful for their hard work.  
  
"I hope so Kim..." Jason said as he looked around at their handiwork. He couldn't believe that they had actually finished. It had taken him and Adam literally forty-five minutes just to hang the curtains...  
  
Kim gave them all hugs then said, "Okay, I'm hungry...lets eat!"  
  
"Whoa Kim, you almost sounded like Rocky there for a minute. You better be careful..." Tommy said as he smirked at her. Tommy was used to her appetite already and he liked to make fun of her about it. He remembered the time he had driven to Stone Canyon just to get her some watermelon when their local grocery store didn't have any. She had to repay him with a back rub when he got home, which she happily did as she ate her juicy watermelon. He didn't mind doing those small things for her, that was just one of the small ways they showed their love for each other.  
  
"Hey! I resent that..." Rocky said as he made his way to the kitchen where the pizza was. He dug in as if he hadn't eaten in three months, but the truth was that he had snuck in the kitchen twice already to snatch a piece of pizza.  
  
"God, I wish Marie hadn't gotten her father's appetite. That child eats all day long!" The others laughed as they served themselves the dinner they had more than deserved.  
*****  
Adam's 1999 Land Rover  
Tuesday, March 14th, 2000 11:47 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Trini and Adam set in his car after he had offered to give her a lift home. Kim was supposed to have taken her home, but she had fallen asleep a little after ten thirty, exhausted from the day's events.  
  
"Thanks for the ride home Adam, I really appreciate it." Trini was a nervous wreck as she set close to Adam. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and her cheeks were flushed with anticipation and a little fear.  
  
"Well, it was no problem Trini, just ask me if you ever need anything and I'll be glad to help you out," Adam said. It had been hard to concentrate on the road on the way to her apartment as the smell of her floral perfume made its way to his senses. Ever since their kiss that Saturday afternoon, Trini had been just about the only thing on his mind. She was all he thought about, and all he dreamed about.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, at Ernie's...Jason and Tanya had something they wanted to tell us," Adam said as he looked at how beautiful Trini was in the moonlight. He especially liked the way her long, layered hair fell softly against her face and shoulders. Oh how he wished he could be just one tiny strand.  
  
"I bet they went off and got engaged without telling anyone. Wouldn't that be wonderful news? Or maybe they are getting a place together or something."  
  
"Maybe...Um Trini? Can I ask you something," Adam said with fear lighting his eyes. "Would you maybe like to go out with me some time to the movies or something?" He braced himself for the crushing blow but she agreed.  
  
"Yeah! That would be fun." She leaned in as he did so too and their lips met in another tender kiss. When they finally parted, they were both smiling and blushing. "Will you call me?"  
  
"You bet I will. Night Trini," he said as he tucked a lone lock of her hair out of her face.  
  
She grinned softly and said, "I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
She got out of his car and made her way to her second story apartment with a big smile on her face. 'I'll definitely be looking forward to it.'  
*****  
Tommy's Apartment  
Tuesday, March 14th, 2000 11:41 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tommy had just finished the last of the dinner dishes and was making his way to his bedroom to get ready to bed as he passed Kim's new room. He looked inside as he walked by and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. He noticed she wasn't covered up and made his way to her bedside. He grabbed the blankets and gently laid them across her body to warm her. She sighed and stirred a little, but immediately settled back down. He rubbed her head and toyed with her silky hair as he studied her face. He could easily get lost in her, but right now was not the time.  
  
"Goodnight beautiful, goodnight baby...sleep tight," he said as he leaned over and gave her a butterfly kiss on her forehead. He turned off her bedside lamp and with one last longing glance went to his room to get ready for bed.  
*****  
Jason's Apartment  
Wednesday, March 15th, 2000 6:21 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
::BBBBUUUZZZZZZZZ::  
  
Jason rolled over and swatted at the alarm as it tore him from his blissfully sound sleep. He hit the snooze button and pulled Tanya's body close to his to ward off the morning chill his bedroom held within.  
  
"Mmm," Tanya moaned as she was awoken. She absolutely dreaded mornings, because morning meant that she had to get up and go to work. She loved to cuddy with Jason in the morning however, and couldn't wait until they were married and she could do it every morning.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Jason said as he planted a kiss on her neck. He loosened his grip on her as she shifted.  
  
She turned and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning," she said rubbing her eyes. "Today's the big day huh? I can't believe we've waited this long to tell everyone about our engagement. I wanted to tell Kat so badly last night."  
  
"Me too, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops..." She laughed as he tickled her side a little. "I think we should just get eloped. We wouldn't have to worry about the wedding planning and all that stuff. We could fly to Vegas and just do it...today." Jason didn't really want to get married in Vegas, he just knew this would press her buttons and he loved to see her cute little pout.  
  
"No way Jase. I want to go all out. I want the big cake with the bride and groom people on it, I want the huge white dress with the ten foot train, and I want all our friends and family to be there when we say our vowels." She knew she would win this battle...she always did.  
  
"All right, but if we have the whole big wedding, you have to dress up like a nurse on our honeymoon night. I mean the hat and everything...a sexy teddy and white gloves...you go all out," Jason said as he leaned on his left arm to look down at her with a smirk.  
  
"A nurse? You've got to be kidding me. If i dress up like a nurse, you have to dress up like Tarzan and..."  
  
"Nevermind."  
*****  
  
  
Okay, I know it was short and I was thinking of writing more on this one, but I'm getting tired and I have a test to study for. Did you like it? Hate it? Whatever you thought, just review it please. I'm also taking suggestions on the baby's name...even though I think I already have one. But names would be great. If you have any comments on people you think I need to write more about just let me know and I'll try to write more scenes with them in it. Thanks. ~Morgan~**


	7. Negative Attention

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PR stuff. Saban owns it all. All I own is the stuff I make up. Yippee for me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I know about it and have been asked.  
  
Rated R for language and possibly other things.  
  
My Notes: Thanks again to all the people who have stuck with me through this story. I hope to write more depending on the reviews I get for this one. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I have had a lot of things to do. Okay, if you asked me a question and I didn't answer it, feel free to ask me again and I'll be sure to get you an answer that you deserve. Oh, and the dates in some of the past chapters are wrong. I kept talking about March when it was really supposed to be July. I don't know if anyone noticed, but if you did yippee. Okay, lets see what happens...  
  
*****  
Tommy and Kim's Apartment  
Wednesday, July 15th, 2000 7:21 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey gorgeous, it's time to wake up. I made you breakfast in bed. Your favorite...pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. They're not green this time; that's a plus right?" Tommy had gotten up extra early this Wednesday morning to make Kim breakfast since they had their first Lamaze class to go to. He wanted her first morning living with him to be a memorable one. He loved the way she looked so disheveled, yet so beautiful at the same time. It reminded him of the old days, back before she left Angel Grove to go to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games. He used to love waking up with Kim snuggled in his warm embrace and he desperately wanted things to be back the way they used to be.  
  
"Hey handsome," Kim said with a slightly raspy voice. "That looks very good, thank you for making me breakfast. Whoa, I think Macey is hungry too...she just kicked the living crap out of me..."  
  
"Macey? Is that what you're naming her?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it," Kim said while taking a bite of her eggs before they got cold. "Why? You don't like that name? I think it's pretty without being too overly boisterous."  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of pretty I guess. It reminds me of that parade that they have every year though...what's it called...?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the point Thomas James Oliver. Okay, what would you name her smart guy?"  
  
Tommy looked to be in perfect concentration and to be giving the idea real thought and it took him a while to answer her.   
  
"Umm...I've always liked the name Kayle. It's also a pretty name and it's unique enough that some people have it, but not a lot. It's better than Macey though."  
  
"Hey, I like Macey buddy. I don't know if I like the name Kayle or not Tommy...Would you like to enlighten me with any others oh Great One of Names?"  
  
"Yeah, I've always thought the name Elizabeth was beautiful. That was my mother's name you know? Not my adoptive mom, but my birth mom. Her name was Skyler Elizabeth Trueheart, so maybe that's why I have always liked that name."  
  
Kim looked sympathetic and decided it best not to dwell on the topic or ask any questions about Tommy's birth mother. She always knew that the topic was a touchy one and that he usually got emotional when he talked about her, which is probably why she knew so little about Tommy's half creator. She settled on eating more of her delicious breakfast and moving on with the conversation.  
  
"What about a boys name? I know Dr. Mason said that it's not a boy...but you never know. I know that if I have a baby boy his first name will be Trevor without a doubt, but what about a middle name?"  
  
"What about William after Billy? You've known him your entire life and I'm sure he would be very flattered that you would name you kid after him. Or what about Jason?"  
  
"Trevor Jason? Nah, that sounds terrible...Trevor Lee from Jason's middle name?"  
  
"No, that sound bad too. I still like William," Tommy said as he stole one of the pieces of bacon off of the small wooden tray she had resting on her tummy.  
  
"Maybe...and don't touch a pregnant ladies food!"  
*****  
Mother and Child Bonding and Learning Center  
Wednesday, July 15th, 2000 9:34 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"All right, did everyone sigh in and does everyone have their names tags on," Miss Nancy said as her new students. " I don't know you yet, but I promise I will by the end of today's class. Okay, lets go around and get to know everyone. You can start honey. Tell us your name, something about you, and how far along you are or whatever you want. Men can tell us whatever they want to about themselves."  
  
"Okay, my name is Shayla. I'm going to have a little girl; my first child. I'm due in about four months." Kim noted that Shayla was at the class by herself and felt sorry for her. She had originally planned on her mother accompanying her to her Lamaze classes, but she had to fly to Paris on short notice when her soon to be second ex-husband had tried to sell all her belongings. Instead, though, she had invited Tommy to join her. He seemed genuinely pleased that she had asked him and was grateful that he had accepted her invitation.  
  
"My name's Kimberly, and I'm 20 years old. This is also my first child and I'm about six months along."  
  
Miss Nancy chimed in," Excellent sweetheart. And you good lookin'? What should I call you in the morning after we make wild, passionate love all night long?" She was staring right at Tommy.  
  
Kim almost laughed out loud at Tommy's face when the boisterous woman hit on him. She couldn't tell whether he wanted to blush, laugh, or just run out of the center as fast as he could to get away from her.  
  
"Umm...my name's Tommy. I'm here with Kim. I don't know anything about babies and I'm not doing that weird breathing crap."  
  
"All right, you are going to be my first volunteer today when we get started..."  
  
'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said that' Tommy thought as Miss Nancy stared at him like he had just morphed into a Power Ranger.  
*****  
  
Okay, I know that was really short, but I have been reeallllyy busy lately with makeup work and semester tests so the next week will probably only have a couple short chapters. Sorry about that, but I'll try to find time to write more soon.**


	8. With This Ring, I Thee Wed

Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the stuff I make up myself. Saban owns all PR stuff including characters etc. Please don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R for language and maybe other stuff too.  
  
My Notes: Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me through all these chapters. If you have reviewed, I appreciate it. If not, well...thanks for reading my story anyway. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the last one and maybe it might turn out more interesting...we'll see. I have been extremely busy with other things (soccer practices and games are kicking my butt) and I have been working on a few other PR stories that may or may not be posted here soon. Well, let's see what happens. ~Morgan~  
  
*****  
  
The Youth Center  
Wednesday, July 15, 2000 7:41 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
The gang was enjoying a relaxing dinner together complete with some dancing and a lot of joking around. They hardly ever got together like this anymore and when they could they always tried to make a good time out of it.  
  
"Remember that time when Rocky was dancing on that picnic table at Kim's pool party our senior year and her dog, Missy, jumped up there and completely pulled his swim trucks down..." Adam said cracking up at the memory of his long time friend screaming like a six year old girl and then jumping from the table all the way into the heated pool. "That was hilarious man." From the agitated, and slightly embarrassed, look on Rocky's face, he saw that he didn't really want to talk about that particular night.  
  
"Yeah, it's all fun and games until a guy falls off a table and rips his new swim suit..." Everyone cracked up as he tried to cover his embarrassment with a sincere speech.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't funny. I got grounded for two freaking weeks for that incident I'll have you know. When my Mom looked out the kitchen window and saw Rocky, naked, jumping into our pool, she didn't care what the reason was. I'm lucky she didn't ground my ass for the whole year."  
  
Jason stood up and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Um, sorry to break this very important conversation up," Jason said with a smile for his friends, "but Tanya and I have some good news to tell you guys..." Tanya stood next to Jason and held his hand as she spoke.  
  
"We're engaged," she said as she held up her left hand showing them the gorgeous solitaire ring on her wedding band finger. There were many oohs and ahhs by the women sitting around the cherry wood table. After a lot of congratulatory hugs, hand shakes, and pats on the back, the group finish their dinners and get on the dance floor ready to dance the night away.  
*****  
The Youth Center  
Wednesday, July 15, 2000 8:35 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Trini, would you like to dance," Adam asked as the DJ played a slow song. She looked so sexy tonight in her short red skirt, black sweater, and black high heels. 'She must have come straight from work. I could get used to her looking oh so beautiful' Adam thought as he held out his hand.  
  
"Sure, but I have to warm you, I'm an awesome dancer. I might make you look inadequate out there," she said as she joked and flirted with him. 'Wow, he looks so hot tonight.'  
  
As they stepped out on the dim dance floor, Trini got a wink and a thumbs up from Kim, who was dancing very closely to Tommy. It was hard with her ever growing belly, but that didn't stop them from getting up close and personal.  
  
"Hey beautiful, if you get tired or your feet start to hurt just tell me and we will go sit down. I don't want to tire you out too much..." Tommy said.  
  
"I'm fine Tommy. Don't worry so much; I'll tell you when I need a breather." The knee length black dress and flat dress shoes she wore made her look incredibly sophisticated and beautiful. She had her hair up in a loose bun with a few wispy locks hanging out framing her face and smoky eyes. He had found himself having a hard time not gawking at her all night, but that hadn't stopped him from taking an ample amount of glances and long stares her way. She looked absolutely spectacular, and he intended on letting her know every chance he got to tell her. "You look so beautiful tonight Kim."  
  
She raised up on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, which surprised them both. They never showed that kind of affection around the others, well, not since they had broken up in high school.  
  
"What was that for." Tommy whispered more out of curiosity than anything else.  
  
"For everything. You were great today...with that wonderful breakfast, the class, and going with me to talk to Trevor's parents..."  
  
"Kim, I already told you that it's no big deal. You would have done the same for me."  
  
"No, it's not that...I just know how uncomfortable you were at first and I wanted to thank you and show you how much I appreciate your support."   
  
They had made a pit stop at Trevor's parent's house on the way back from the Lamaze class. She had been planning on going for quite some time, but had been afraid to approach them. She was aware that they knew she was sort of involved with Tommy. When you live in a friendly town like Angel Grove, word gets around fast. She hadn't been sure how they would take the news, but they had been wonderful. They had wished her luck and asked if she would let them be involved in their grandchild's life. She had, of course, said yes and they had chatted for over four hours about various things. She had walked away with a huge load off her shoulders and a bunch of baby clothes they had bought for her and their granddaughter.  
*****  
The Youth Center  
Wednesday, July 15, 2000 8:37 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Would you look at those two? Friends my ass. They are going to get back together, you know they will," Jason said as he sweet talked his new fiancee while looking across the room at Kim and Tommy as they embraced in a loving kiss.  
  
"They are so cute together. Why did they ever break up to begin with? From what I heard, they were perfect for each other..."  
  
"I don't know baby. I just know that it was a mistake and that both wish it had never happened. That's all that matters now I guess."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So...what do you want to do tonight Mr. Scott? Have any ideas as to what we can do to pass time until tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know Mrs. Soon-to-be Scott, what would you like to do tonight?"  
  
She leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat by the time she pulled away. He smirked at her and could envision what tonight would be like. He couldn't wait.  
  
"So, what do you think? Are you up to that Mr. Scott? You think you can handle all this?" He laughed as she wrapped her arms up around his neck and pressed her body close to his.  
  
"We'll see Mrs. Scott. We'll see..."  
*****  
  
Two months later  
  
*****  
Longview Hills Church  
Saturday, September 25, 2000 3:56 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Tanya, sit still or I'll never get this thing pinned on girl," Aisha said from behind her as Tanya sat at the beautiful oak vanity in front of her getting her veil put on. She was a nervous wreck, expectedly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really excited that's all. I've only been dreaming if this day since I was an embryo." Tanya remembered pulling her mother's favorite table cloth off their dining room table, placing it upon her head, and walking down a fake walkway that she had made between her Barbie house and daybed when she was a little girl.  
  
"I know, I know...But you have to sit still."  
  
Kim then walked in. "How's it going girls? Sorry, I had to use the restroom again." She was now about one week into her eighth month of pregnancy and she could go at any time and hoped that tonight wasn't her lucky day. She smiled a bit then went back to her duty of curling the bride's hair.  
  
"I bet Jason is having a cow right about now. You remember how he used to be right before tournaments, and those weren't eternal," Trini laughed as she put the finishing touches of her makeup on.  
  
All of the women looked magnificent. The brides maids were dressed in long, flowing gowns that fit each one of them charmingly. Kim and Kat's dresses were a light pink color, whereas Trini and Aisha's dresses were light yellow. The bride was dressed in a gorgeous bridal gown that went all the way to the floor. There was a six foot long train that dragged behind her and she was a sight for sore eyes. She looked beautiful in the lace and silk concoction and would be a radiant and beautiful sight as she walked down the aisle.  
*****  
Longview Hills Church  
Saturday, September 25, 2000 3:58 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Jason paced around the room like a caged tiger as all the men just stood there watching him. They understood that he was nervous, but he was really starting to get on everybody's nerves.  
  
"Bro, settle down. You're making me nervous and I'm not even the one getting married today." Tommy and the others were all dressed in classy, black suits and gray ties, while the groom was dressed in a handsome black suit with a red bow tie.  
  
"Dude, leave me alone. When you and Kim tie the knot," he ignored the look Tommy gave him," I'll be the one bitching you around, and you'll be the one going crazy. So I hope you remember this moment man."  
  
"She's going to be there man. I seriously doubt she would leave you at the alter," Billy said.  
  
"Yeah, and if she did, she wouldn't get to go to Hawaii..." Rocky said and moments later saw a herd of bird seed balls wrapped in yellow tissue paper flying right for his head.  
*****  
Longview Hills Church  
Saturday, September 25, 2000 4:37 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"...and by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride..." The preacher ended as the wedding went off without a hitch. The ceremony had been beautiful, and by the end, there hadn't been a dry eye in the place.  
  
Jason lifted Tanya's veil to see her beautiful, teary eyes looking up at him. With a jubilant smile, he pulled her to him and gave her a sweet kiss, telling her with his lips how much she meant to him. He would always take care of her, always be there for her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I now announce Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott." With those words, a loud cheer arose from the guests and wedding party and the newlyweds walked back down the aisle to their new life...together.  
*****  
Tropical Inn Resort and Lodging  
Saturday, September 25, 2000 10:04 P.M.  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
  
"Ahh, Jason. Put me down baby!" Tanya exclaimed as Jason carried her over the thresh hole and all around their honeymoon suite. They had gotten the best room in the whole resort and were scheduled to stay in Hawaii for three whole weeks. The only bad thing about the timing of their honeymoon was that Kim only had two and a half weeks left until the delivery of her baby. They both had wanted to be there desperately when the first baby of their group of friends had been born, but Kim had told them to go and not worry about her. If they cut their honeymoon short, she would personally reek havoc on them both. There was plenty of time to see the baby she had said.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I just got carried away. Would you look at this place? It's wonderful..."  
  
"Yeah, it sure is. I love you Jase. Thank you so much for bringing me here."  
  
"I love you too. Anything for my baby." Jason said as he pulled her into a loving embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
The honeymoon suite they were occupying was absolutely astounding. It was enormous and had a huge, comfortably bed with lots of fluffy pillows and space. There was a gigantic bathroom with both a sunk in bath tub and a shower with a glass door. There was also a spacious living room area with a big screen TV, VCR, DVD player, and an awesome stereo system with surround sound. They had their own kitchen and bar and the view was sensational. They could see the tempting beach just a few yards away from their room, and they had their own sailboat and yacht in case they felt like going out on the water. The next three weeks were going to be awesome, and both were looking forward to the time together as husband and wife.  
  
She pulled out of his grasp after a while and said," I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable. I'll be right back..."  
  
His smile reached from ear to ear as he went to the stereo and put on some romantic music. He dimmed the lights and poured them some champagne as she was in the bathroom changing. Then, he heard her clear her throat behind him and slowly turned around. He would have been better off if he had been sitting down. She was leaning against the bathroom door frame with a seductive pose and a sexy smile. All she was wearing was a little bitty white dress, a white hat, white stockings, and some white high heels. He had a hard time catching his breath as he stared at her in her nurses outfit. All he could think about was how sexy she looked and he wondered what she was wearing under her little dress.  
  
"Oh. My. God," he said, and with those words, their life truly began.  
*****  
  
Okay, you'll have to use your imagination from there. All right, did you hate it? Love it? Whatever, just review please. I know it was short, but hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I think I know what the next chapter will hold, but you never know right? Soccer is kicking my butt right now. Playoff crap is coming up and I have to get ready for that. Be patient with me! Thanks for reading! ~Morgan~


	9. Oh Crap!

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Saban, which would be all PR material in this story. The only things I own are the stuff or people I make up myself. I'm writings this completely for fun and out of boredom. Please oh please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me before you post it.  
  
Rating: R for language and adult situations.  
  
My Notes: Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed my story time after time. I appreciate it. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, but I'm not promising anything. I'm a little stuck on ideas for this series and I have no idea where the heck this is going. I'm also sorry about taking a week to add on this new chapter. Summer's here and I'll probably be writing more and more when I find time between my job, hanging out doing stupid stuff with my friends, and soccer. ~Morgan~  
*****  
Tommy and Kim's Apartment  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 3:34 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Tommy, I feel really weird about all this...I don't want people buying gifts for the baby or for me, I have everything I need all ready for when the baby comes." The gang, minus Tanya and Jason who were still on their honeymoon in Hawaii and having a great time as Jason had informed Tommy when he called, were throwing Kim a baby shower since she was due in just a few short weeks. It was originally supposed to have been a surprise, but Kim had overheard Trini talking to Kat on her cell phone one night about getting a cake specially ordered from the Youth Center for the party. They had gone all out, inviting all of their relatives whom Kim had know for years, as well as Kimberly's. All of her friends from work were invited after Trini had bugged Kim for a week about telling who she hung out with. Trevor's family was going to be there, but where expected to be a little late.  
  
"Come on Kim, you haven't let anyone help you with anything for seven months. We're your friends and we want to throw you a baby shower, so just go with the flow," Tommy couldn't understand why she was so stubborn about having people help her out once and a while. "And besides, the girls would have been pissed if you would have said no. I'm sure that the twenty-first or twenty-second kid born into the Scooby Club will get the same royal treatment." They both got a little laugh at that as they pictured all their friends and them, with thirty kids running around, in the future.  
  
"Probably...how many people did you guys end up inviting to this party anyway? It looks like we have enough bean dip to serve an army over there." She looked over at the three large tables pushed together, covered in light pink tablecloths, with the massive amounts of food set on them.   
  
He laughed at the thought. "Um...only about forty or fifty at the most," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Thomas James Oliver! Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me? I don't even know if this apartment will hold that many people. I look horrible. I have to go redo my hair, and change clothes because I look like a big fat Oreo in this dress." Kim was wearing a sensible black and white, striped dress and had her hair up in a pony tail. She wasn't at her best, but she still looked radiant as she always did.  
  
"You don't look like an Oreo, but that hair has got to be redone girlfriend," Tommy said joking as he poured the punch they had bought into the large, crystal punch bowl she had inherited when her grandmother had passed away years ago. She slapped his butt as she walked passed him and he gave her his famous puppy dog look as he gingerly rubbed the spot she had hit.  
*****  
Adam's 2001 Ford Truck  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 3:37 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Blink 182's Mutt filled the cozy truck as Adam and Trini sped along on highway 173. They were on their way to the baby shower and were just laughing and having a good time enjoying each others company. After the wedding reception, the two had gone out for pizza and a movie so that they could get to know each other a little better. Their date had gone well, and they all ready had another one planned for Tuesday night when they both got off work, that is if nothing came up for either one of them.  
  
"My feet still hurt from where you squished them time after time last night on the dance floor. We definitely have to go dancing again soon Adam."  
  
"Why would you want to go out dancing with me again if I was so terrible," Adam asked confused by her statement and the mischievous smile on her face. He didn't know what she was thinking, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what was going through her mind at that time.  
  
"So I can teach you how to dance of course. Has no one ever taught you how before?" Trini wasn't trying to sound rude, she was just genuinely interested in how a man could be that horrible of a dancer and still be alive to dance. Even his slow dancing was bad, but she had every intent of showing him how it was done.  
  
"I just don't like to dance. There's nothing wrong with that is there? Everyone has things they like to do or stuff that their good at. Dancing is just not one of my strong points." He turned his head for a second to look at her. Just as he was turning back around to face the road, he saw the blur of a small black car swerve to the right side of his truck. It clipped the side of his red truck and sent them spinning uncontrollably into the median that fenced in the highway at eighty miles an hour.  
  
"Oh my God Adam," Trini screamed. Those were the last words he heard as his world went dark.  
*****  
Tommy and Kim's Apartment  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 4:21 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Awe...that's so adorable," the women cooed as Kim held up the pink, frilly dress Trini's mother had bought for the baby. The baby shower was going great and everyone was having a wonderful time as the women conversed and watched Kim open presents, and the men stood at the far end of the room in their own little world. So far, only about three-fourths of the guests had arrived, but with so many presents to open and food to eat, they thought it best to get the party started without them.  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Kwan. It's beautiful." Kim was really having a good time. She was glad that they had this little get together after all because she hadn't seen some of the people attending in years.  
  
"Smile Kim! And hold that up higher so I can get a picture of you with it," Jan Oliver, Tommy's mother, said right before she snapped Kim's picture. She was the designated picture taker and Billy was the video camera operator.  
  
The next package was wrapped in a black bag with black tissue paper hiding the gift inside. "Who's this one from? It doesn't have a card..." Kim said as she eyed the bag and held it up for everyone to see.   
  
Kat spoke up," That's from Trini...I don't know where that girl is. She was supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago." She got her camera ready for this one, it was going to be nice and embarrassing. You couldn't have a baby shower without a gift like this.  
  
"Maybe she got sidetracked with Adam. You never know, it is the year 2000."   
  
"Whoa! Mothers in the room," Trini's mother laughingly said as Rocky shouted his input. He laughed and went back to talking with the assorted group of men around him.  
  
"I'm afraid to see what is in it..." Kim said as she pulled the black tissue paper out and let it fall to the plush, white carpet underneath her rocking chair. "Oh! I'm going to kill her!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, Lord!"  
  
"Let us see!"   
  
Those were the comments made as Kim pulled the lacy lingerie out of the dark bag. Her face flushed as scarlet as the dress she was wearing when the room errupted into laughter. The lacy lingerie, if you could call it that since there wasn't much to it, was solid black, and definitely sexy.  
  
"Uh oh Tommy! You better watch out!" Rocky hollered much to the enjoyment of the guests assembled in their living room.  
  
Kim buried her face in her hands laughing as Tommy said, "Oh yeah baby! I'll have to remember to thank Trini when she gets here..."  
  
She couldn't believe he said that! But she had to admit, someday she would model this for Tommy. Hopefully in just a couple more months.  
  
"You better thank her before I get my hands on her."  
  
She then continued opening her presents. She got a lot of really cute clothes, fun toys, and a lot of diapers, bottles, and baby goodies. They all ate and talked until about eight o'clock. Most of the guests had already left, leaving the rest to clean up.  
  
"That was great. Thank you guys so much for putting all this together for me. I enjoyed seeing everyone again. Where did Trini and Adam get to? I thought she said she was coming today?"  
  
"You got me Kim. She told me she was coming too. Adam was supposed to pick her up and they were going to come together."  
  
"I hope nothing happened to them. Maybe they just got preoccupied with something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, I hope so. Would you help me with that end Tommy?" Kat said as they cleared the tables and tried to get the apartment back to normal.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 4:36 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
The sound of the machine was steady as Adam lay in the sterile hospital room. He had been awake for about thirty minutes now, but no one would tell him Trini's condition. Her side of the truck has been the one to be struck by the car and also the side to hit the cement wall. He couldn't get the sound of her scream out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he would hear her over and over again. He couldn't help but believe that this whole thing was his fault. He had woken up to find out that he only had a broken wrist, a bad cut on his forehead, and a concussion. But what about Trini?  
  
"Mr. Park did you say your name was?" An old nurse, maybe in her sixties said as she entered his room.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Can you tell me anything about the woman they brought in with me?"  
  
"Sir, Mrs. Kwan is in surgery right now. She has five broken ribs, some bad lacerations and bruises, and she tore her ACL and MCL in her left knee. They are operating right now because she has a punctured lung from the impact of the crash. They are working on it and everything is going smoothly at the moment, but we will have to wait until after the surgery is complete to give you any certain results."  
  
"Okay, thank you. Let me know when she is out please?"   
  
"You bet I will Honey. Make sure you do not go to sleep with that head injury." And with that, she was gone and Adam was left all by himself in the lonely, small room. He was sure that his parents would be arriving at the hospital any time now, but he didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to be alone. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Trini. He felt as if his world was crashing to an end and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he just cried.  
*****  
  
Okay, I know...that was bad. The next chapter will hopefully be better when I figure out what it's going to be about. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this one, but I've been super busy. I'll try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. I'm hoping to get at least five reviews for this chapter, so be a good Samaritan and review! I'll even settle for four, but I really want five! ~Morgan~**


	10. The Lone Light

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material that I write about in this story. I'm writing this completely out of boredom and recreation, so please don't sue me. Oh yeah, all the stuff or people you don't recognize was made up by me and I own them.   
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R for language and adult situations.  
  
My Notes: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and a special thanks to all the ones who review every chapter. It helps me out a lot to figure out what I'm going to write about in the next chapter. ~Morgan~  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 5:56 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Oh, my baby! Where is she? No! I will not fill out that paper work until you tell me how my daughter is doing..."  
  
"Mrs. Kwan, I am sorry, but this is standard hospital procedure. We cannot let you just barge in here without filling out the proper paper work," a snooty nurse in her mid twenties said as she held a clipboard with a huge stack of papers on it out insistently in front of Abby's face.  
  
"This is ridiculous. My daughter has been in an accident and you won't tell me anything!"  
  
Just then, her husband, Mark, walked out from the third floor elevator with the same panicky expression lighting his face.  
  
"Abby? Abby? Is she all right? Did you see her?"  
  
"No, they won't tell me anything! And this bitch better watch out, because she is fixing to get it," she said glaring at the frightened nurse.  
  
"I'm only doing my job, you have to understand that."  
  
Mark looked cautiously to his spouse, "What the hell is going on here Abby?"  
  
"She won't let me back there to see Trini because I won't fill out that damn paperwork. My daughter's life is more important to me than hospital procedure you skanky ..."  
  
"I'll fill it out," Mark interjected quickly. His wife may be little, but he knew not to piss her off. This lady was definitely treading on thin ice.   
  
Abby walked quickly down the hall to the receptionist desk there and asked for Trini Kwan's room number.  
  
The receptionist, with Patty on her name tag, smiled and said, "It's room 412 ma'am. Go down that hallway there and make a left. Take another right at the wheelchair with that old gooney lady Maybelle in it. It will be the fourth door on the right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She found the room easy enough, but she was deathly afraid of what she would find when she opened the door. She peered inside and what she saw brought tears automatically to her eyes. There was Trini, her baby, laying there in the small bed, with tubes and IV's all over her and poking out from underneath her blankets. Her face was barely recognizable due to all off the bruises and cuts from the wreck, her left knee was heavily wrapped up with gauze and bandages, and there were machines packed wall to wall into the medium sized room beeping and doing whatnot. She appeared to be restlessly sleeping. Abby wasn't quite sure what to think about all of this, but this wouldn't be the hardest part. The most difficult part would be telling her daughter that the other person involved in the wreck, the seventeen year old girl driving the black car that had hit them, had died instantly on impact. She had not been wearing her seat belt and was intoxicated. The blow from the crash had sent her flying through the windshield and to her untimely death. She could barely handle the news, and there was no telling how her daughter would take it.  
  
She walked up to the bed and gently rubbed her daughter's swollen forehead, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. She spoke softly and with care, as to not wake her only child from her untranquil rest.  
  
"Hey Tri, it's me, Mom. How are you baby? You have to pull through this, because if you don't, I won't know what to do. You're mommy's little angel, and I need you to survive. I can't live without you. Please Tri. I love you." She just broke down, not able to contain her emotions anymore. It was all too much. Her daughter was here, close to death, and she couldn't do anything to help her. Never before had she felt so powerless and alone than she did at that very moment.  
*****  
Tommy and Kim's Apartment  
Sunday, September 26, 8:47 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
The telephone rang just as the group had finished cleaning up the mess produced by the party they had just had.  
  
"I'll get it," Kim said as she wobbled to the far end of the living room to answer the phone. It took her until the forth ring to get there, but she answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Mr. Kwan. What? Oh my God, are they okay? Which one? Angel Grove Memorial? Okay, of course we'll come. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Okay...bye..." She hung up the phone and just stared at it for a couple seconds. She didn't want to believe that she had just held that conversation with Trini's dad. Well, there went her good day.  
  
"What's wrong beautiful? Did the elastic just pop in your panties again?" Tommy didn't know what to make of her face, so he decided to go with a joke.  
  
"Umm...that was Mark, Trini's dad. There has been an accident. Adam and Trini were admitted at Angel Grove Memorial hospital early this evening. They were supposedly hit by a drunk driver. Adam is doing fine, but it doesn't look good for Trini. We need to get down there and be there for their families."  
  
"Are you serious Kim?" Kat knew by the look on her face that she was. No one had expected this by a long shot. I guess it's true what they say, you never know what you have until you don't have it anymore. "Oh my gosh. Lets go guys."  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 9:23 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
The group had made record timing getting to the hospital, but there wasn't anything they could do once they got there. The doctors didn't have any more news on Trini's condition, so they all just sat around and waited in the waiting room area. Tommy called Jason and Tanya, and after explaining to them numerous times that there was nothing they could do for Trini or Adam at the hospital, they decided to come back from Hawaii after only spending one night there on their honeymoon anyway.   
  
Tommy sighed," Jason and Tanya are on their way back. They said they were hoping on the first plane they could get on to get back here. I tried to tell them to stay and enjoy their vacation, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"We'll have to pitch in and get them another honeymoon out in Hawaii later on since this one had to be cut short," Aisha suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Aisha. Are you okay beautiful? You haven't said a word since we got in the car." Tommy was starting to get worried about Kim. She was starting to get more and more withdrawn as the time passed, and they hadn't even been there for an hour.  
  
"I'm doing okay, but I keep having this weird feeling coming from my lower back all the way around to my belly. It's starting to become annoying. Really annoying." She massaged her lower back with her left hand as her right one rubbed her tummy where the baby was kickboxing her up by her ribs.  
  
"Are you okay? Does it hurt," Tommy said coming to her side and looking into her eyes with a serious, concerned look on his face.  
  
"No, not really. I'm fine, lets go see if that shrew will let us back there to see Adam now. Help me up?" When she finally got hauled up from the comfy lounge chair, they made their way down the hall and into Adam's room to talk and check up on him.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital Women's Bathroom  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 9:54 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kat entered the bathroom and immediately the smell of pine invaded her senses.  
  
"Kim, are you okay? Are you even in here," she asked when she didn't get an answer to her first question. Kim came out of a far stall and smiled at Kat.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think I'm in labor. The pains are becoming more frequent and stronger every time they hit me. Good thing we are in a hospital huh?" She laughed a little more for Kat's sake than her own.  
  
"You can't be serious. But you're right, it's a good thing we are all ready here. Have you told Tommy yet?" Kim shook her head no. "I figured as much, he isn't freaking out yet."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a ways to go. The contractions are about seven minutes apart and they haven't become unbearable yet. They just feel like bad cramps right now."  
  
"Well, that's one good thing then. Have they told you anything about Trini yet?"  
  
"Actually, they have. She woke up about fifteen minutes ago and said she felt okay beside the obvious pains from her injuries. The surgery went well and they said that everything was running smoothly right now. She is going to have to stay in the hospital for at least another week, but they'll have to see what her condition is next week before they will even think about releasing her. Adam's getting released tomorrow morning. They want to make sure that he stays awake tonight and that his head injury isn't any worse than it looks."  
  
"That's good then. How did Trini take the news about that girl? I know that had to be hard to take finding out that she died..."  
  
"Umm...all her mother said is that she took it fairly well and that Trini didn't really want to discuss it. Every time someone brings it up she changes the subject. But, I know I don't blame her for not wanting to talk about it. Adam, on the other hand, hasn't said a word hardly to anyone since they told him earlier today. Apparently, his parents got here before anyone else and when they came to visit him he told them to go away. He's taking this pretty hard. I think he blames himself for Trini's injuries and that girl's death." She had to stop talking as a small contraction hit her. She breathed through it like a pro and a minute later continued her conversation with Kat. "So, where were we?"  
  
"Umm...lets see...Adam blaming himself for all of this," Kat helped. They both headed towards the door and made their way back to the waiting room as they talked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think that he'll be okay once he hears that Trini's okay. That's probably what he's so quiet about."  
  
"Hello Kimberly, Katherine. How are you ladies tonight," Mark asked as they walked up.  
  
Kat answered, "I'm fine sir, but Kim here is another story. Can you believe this girl has went off and gone into labor? Unbelievable right?"  
  
"Perfect timing Kim. Sheesh..." Rocky said as he tried to rock Marie back to sleep. He had changed so much since his daughter had been born. He was so mature and serious now at times, but his old self lie just beneath the surface and reappeared all the time.  
  
"Shut up Rocky, you're one to talk. Owe...mother fuc..." Kim said as a rather strong contraction ripped through her body. Maybe she should go sit down.  
  
"Kimberly! Knotty, knotty...potty mouth, there are children here!"  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'm going to kick your butt all the way to Texas. Now get out of my face Rocko. I'm not in the mood to mess with you." The contraction were coming about every five minutes now, and Kim thought it was probably a good time to find Tommy, who was going to be her coach, and get admitted into the hospital. "Has anyone seen Tommy?"  
  
"I'll go get him, he's in the cafeteria. You sit down and rest a while Kim," Billy said as he headed for the elevator.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, September 26, 2000 10:11 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"How are you filling honey? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"I'm okay Mom," Trini said just above a whisper. The drugs they had given her for the pain where just kicking in and she was getting sleepy, the days long hours taking a toll on her body. "How's Adam?" She had asked about him at least three times before and had gotten the same answer, but that didn't stop her from asking the question again.  
  
"He's fine dear. He's getting released tomorrow morning and he has already been up here to see you. He brought those flowers over there for you." She pointed to a beautiful bouquet of two dozen red roses. Some hadn't even bloomed yet. "Well, he didn't go pick them out and buy them, but you know what I mean."  
  
"This sucks. I look horrible and my whole body aches. This day had brought nothing good with it."  
  
"Actually, it has. Kim is presently in the Maternity Ward giving birth to her baby girl. That's good isn't it? I'll take you to see her when you are well enough to travel." She smiled. "It's okay honey, you can go to sleep. You need your rest," she said as she noticed Trini's head bobbing to the side as she fought of slumber.  
  
"G'night Mom. Give my love to Adam, and tell Kim I'm thinking about her. Wake me up the second that baby gets here. I don't want to miss it."  
  
"Sure thing Tri, sure thing."  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital / Maternity Ward  
Monday, September 27, 2000 6:09 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kimberly pushed as another contraction tore through her body. She wasn't sure how much more pushing and blinding pain she could handle. She was making steady progress, but she didn't care. She wanted to have this baby now, not later.  
  
"...Arrrgghhh, it hurts!..." She screamed again for the hundredth time since she went into labor.  
  
"I know Kim, but you're almost there beautiful. The baby is crowning, come on Kim, you can do it," Tommy encouraged as he wiped her forehead with a moist towel. His hand was aching and he was tired, but he dare not complain because he knew Kim was feeling much worse. "I can see the head Kim. She has a lot of hair beautiful. Close your eyes Kim...can't you just picture that tiny baby with massive hair and your cute little nose in your arms...don't you want to hold her? Come on baby, just a little longer and you'll have her in your arms..."  
  
She pushed again, but that baby was not budging. It was Kim's luck to have a stubborn child that wasn't ready to come out into the world yet.  
  
Dr. Mason looked to one of his assistants. "I need the forceps Michelle. This little bugger does not want to come out. Kimberly, I need you to not push for a second. I'm going to use these forceps to get the baby out...you'll feel a little burning and discomfort."  
  
Kim panted hard as she tried not to push as Dr. Mason had advised her not to do. She squeezed Tommy's hand harder and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. She was sweaty, hungry, tired, and in pain. All she wanted to do was get this over with.  
  
"Damn Kim..." He shut up as she glared at him. "Sorry. Okay, breath baby, breath."  
  
"Okay, I need you to give me one last hard push Kimberly. Bare down and give it all you got and you'll have your baby. Okay, PUSH!" He grabbed a nearby blanket and got ready to grab the child as it entered the world.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She bared down and pushed, ready to get the show on the road. Then suddenly, the pain was gone, and a wailing cry filled the air.  
  
"It's a girl Kim! She's gorgeous beautiful...Oh man, would you look at her..." Tommy was staring, fascinated at the tiny infant in Dr. Mason's large hands. She was crying loudly and wiggling so much that he had a hard time keeping hold of her.  
  
"She's a feisty little devil isn't she? No baby I have ever delivered has put up a fight quite like this," Dr. Mason said as he semi-cleaned her off and wrapped her in a warm, pink blanket. He donned a beanie hat on her itty-bitty head and handed her to Kim.  
  
She was crying before she even laid eyes on her child. "Oh, she's so beautiful." Tears were spilling down her face as she gazed at her daughter held in her arms for the first time. The baby opened her eyes and Kim saw that they were as blue as the sky itself. Just like Trevor's eyes...so beautiful. She unwrapped her and made sure that she had ten fingers and ten toes, then wrapped her back up.  
  
"Would you like to hold her Tommy?" She carefully passed her to him as Tommy reached out for her. She was so small, so fragile. Just like a porcelain doll. "I know what I'm going to name her now..."  
  
"Oh really, what's that?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rose Hart. After my mother...and your mother."  
  
"Kim, I don't know what to say...I...thank you beautiful," Tommy said as he gazed down at the miracle in his arms.  
  
Tears filled Kim's eyes again as she saw Tommy's own tears falling from his eyes. He didn't even try to hide them.   
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital / Maternity Ward Waiting Room  
Monday, September 27, 2000, 6:29 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Mostly everyone out of the thirty or so people sitting in the waiting room had been there since five o'clock that morning. They all looked up as Tommy, with a jubilant expression on his face, burst through the wooden doors into the waiting room.  
  
"It's a girl! Six pounds, four ounces, nineteen inches long. She is gorgeous! Has a head full of light brown hair and big blue eyes. Looks exactly like Kim, except for her ears basically. Kim is doing great, she wants to see all you guys. But first, she wants to see all the grandparents..."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Elizabeth Rose Hart." Tommy's face practically beamed with pride.  
*****  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for tonight. I'm beat and I still have to pack. Yikes! Okay, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just REVIEW! Pllleeeaaaasssseeee...I'm begging you! I hoped you guys liked it, but the next chapter probably won't be here until Monday or something. But I'm not making any promises! ~Morgan~  
**


	11. Answered Prayers

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any PR characters or anything that was mentioned in the PR series. I do, however, own all characters that I make up myself. Saban owns everything else. I don't have any money to give you, so please oh please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me first.  
  
Rated: R as far as I know. It may change, but that is doubtful for this particular series. There may be new series in the future that will have a stronger rating, but those will be clearly marked.  
  
My Notes: Thank you again to all the people who have reviewed my story. At the beginning of this series, I got a lot of reviews. But now I only get two if I'm lucky every chapter which to me is sad. Please read and review. I probably won't continue to write on this series if I don't get at least get five reviews...Selfish? Yes, but I don't care. :) Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. I've been busy with my new job and other priorities that I have at this time. Hopefully, I will write another chapter after this one and it will come faster than this one did. That's what I'm hoping for. Okay, enough rambling...I don't know where this is going, so we'll just have to see.  
  
  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Monday, September 27, 2000 9:07 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Whoa, she sure knows a good thing when she sees it. She hasn't come up for air for the last ten minutes," Tommy laughed as Kim fed Elizabeth for the first time.  
  
Kim laughed and gently stroked her daughter silky, smooth brown hair as she studied her soft features. She definitely had Kim's mouth, chin, hair, and nose. Elizabeth had her daddy's eyes and ears, much to the enjoyment of Trevor's parents and assorted family members. Her chubby little cheeks were so adorable, as well as her cute little dimples. "Hi Lizzy. Mommy is so happy to finally get to hold you. I can't wait until I get to take you home and lay you down in your crib for the first time."  
  
Tommy smiled down at the two, but looked up as there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, are you up for any more visitors? We could come back later if you're busy..." Aisha said as she peeked her head through the heavy wooden door.  
  
"We would love to have the company. Come on in guys, I have someone who is eager to meet you," Kim said as Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Jason, and Tanya made their way into her room. They were all carrying one kind of gift or another, ranging from flowers to Teddy Bears.  
  
"Umm, maybe we should leave and come back later," Rocky said, blushing as red as the shirt he was wearing, as he realized what Kim was doing underneath the pale pink blanket draped across her upper body.  
  
Kim smiled, "That's all right, Rocko, it's really okay. We're just about done here anyway."  
  
"Okay, if you say so Kim," Rocky sputtered as he flopped down in a hard hospital chair and averted his eyes upward.  
  
They talked and the women cooed over the small child until Elizabeth was finished. Then, they all gathered around the bed to get a good look of her.   
  
"Oh, she is so gorgeous Kim. I think I'm gonna cry," Kat said as she dug in her purse looking for a tissue to wipe her watery eyes. Billy wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Aisha handed one to her from the box sitting on the night table to her left. "Look at those itty-bitty little fingers. I miss having a newborn so bad now that Marie is getting older. If you ever need a baby-sitter, you know who to call Kim. We would love to have her over. Our babies are going to be such good friends..."  
  
"She is beautiful Kim, congratulations," Billy pronounced as he looked down into her sea blue eyes.  
  
"You want to go to Uncle Billy Liz? Yeah...there you go." Kim passed her over to Billy who looked a little skeptical at first, but with ever growing confidence held her close to his chest. He could definitely get used to all this baby stuff, but not any time soon of course.  
  
"Did it hurt a lot Kim? You know...like the toe curling, screaming your head off kind of pain like you see in movies," Jason asked as Kat took a picture of Billy with the baby and Tanya looked on with wonder.  
  
"You have no idea...If Trevor was still alive, he would be paying for the rest of his life. But, I do wish he had been here to see this. To watch his daughter grow up and to see how healthy and happy she is."  
  
"He's watching Kim, he's watching," Trini said in a soft voice as her mother slowly wheeled her into the room. She had her left leg propped up, several bandages covering her body, and her face looked horrid with all the cuts and bruises disguising it. "He saw the whole thing, and I bet he's smiling right now too. Let me see the little Angel huh? I didn't come here to sit around looking at you freaks all day. Well, except for Kim. She's not a freak...well, wait, from some of the things I have heard about her and Tommy's escapades in the past one would..."  
  
"Thanks a lot Trini. Can you feel the love in this room people?" Kim laughed as she handed Liz over to her.  
  
Abby waved off her daughter's last comment. "You got that right sweetie. Just because he is not here physically does not mean that he is not here spiritually. Don't you worry about a thing honey, he will watch her grow up from Heaven."  
  
"I hope so Abby. How are you feeling Trini?" Kim looked her over and felt a wave of fury for the drunken teenager come over her. Then she felt guilty for being upset since the young lady had lost her life. Her friend looked like Hell, and she had a hard time keeping her voice in check as it quivered at the sight of her longtime best friend.  
  
"Like roadkill ran over twice by a huge eighteen wheeler and then scrapped of the road by an old hillbilly grandma so that she could fix it for dinner..."  
  
"Um, okay, we get the picture. That was very...graphic Trini..." Tanya said as she made a face at her.  
  
"Sorry, and I'm also sorry that you and Jason had to be interrupted while you were doing the wild thing on your honeymoon..." She grinned wickedly, feeling dramatically better today than she had the night before.  
  
"TRINI! I can't believe you just said that. That was so mean...but how did you know? We didn't tell anyone and we were trying to be quiet..." Tanya said baffled.  
  
She laughed out loud. " I didn't know. I had no clue about what you two were doing when you got the call. You could have been Hoola dancing for all I knew. But we all know now." Everyone burst our laughing, except for Kim, who had her eyes closed and was yawning and Trini's mother who just simply shook her head in disbelief. She thought, 'Who taught my daughter to act in this manner?' You could tell Kim was fighting off slumber as her eyes opened back up and fell closed again in a battle that she was sure to lose soon.  
  
"Beautiful, you need to get some sleep. You've had a hard night," Tommy said as he brushed some of her stray hairs our of her face.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice handsome. Just let me kiss Liz goodnight before I do. Goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you soon." She bent upward to give her a kiss, wincing as she did so, and then snuggled down to get some much needed sleep.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Monday, September 27, 2000 11:23 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kimberly was still sleeping peacefully as her friends talked quietly around her room. Liz had all ready been taken back to the Neonatal Unit to sleep and be carefully watched after while her mother rested. Trini had also gone back to her own room to get well and rest. Tommy spotted Jason across the room and decided that he was the person he wanted to help him with a certain project he was working on. He had originally thought of Trini, but she was out of the question now. He slowly got up and made his way over to where he, Aisha, and Tanya were talking.  
  
"Um, Jason? Can I talk to you for a moment? I need to ask you a huge favor," Tommy said as he looked up at him. Jason got up and followed Tommy out into the sterile hallway.  
  
"Sure Bro, what is it man?"  
  
"I need you to help me buy something...for Kim. It's really important to me that I pick out something she likes. And I've never bought anything like this before so I have no idea what I'm looking for."  
  
"Okay, what is it that you are looking to get?"  
  
"Well..."  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Monday, September 27, 2000 12:22 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Adam stood outside of room 412 pondering whether or not he wanted to go in. Well, he knew he wanted to see Trini, but first he had to find the courage to take a step toward her. He was afraid she would be angry with him and he wasn't sure that she even wanted to see him. He was surprised when the door opened and Trini was wheeled out by her mother.  
  
"Oh, hi Adam. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"  
  
"Me? I should be the one asking you that. Where are you guys going?"  
  
"I was going to take her outside to get some fresh air, but I suddenly have the urge for a big cup of coffee. Would you mind taking her for me? That is if you can push her with that arm of yours..." Trini gave her mother a look that said 'You're pushing it now and you're going to be in big trouble later.'  
  
"That would be great Mrs. Kwan, I need to talk to her anyway," Adam said conveying with his eyes to Trini that he wanted to be with her and begging her not to reject him.  
  
"Sure Adam, I would like that very much."  
*****  
McCoy's Jewelry  
Monday, September 27, 2000 12:43 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"How about this one Jason? Do you think it is too cheesy though with that big one there in the middle?" Tommy and Jason had been looking for over two hours and had found nothing that Tommy had liked. They had also been to six different jewelry stores, with no luck.  
  
"Yeah, that diamond is way to big. It won't look right on her."  
  
Just then, Tommy glanced to his right and saw the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life. 'That's the one,' Tommy thought. It was fourteen karat white silver with one medium sized heart shaped diamond surrounded by twenty small diamonds. It was exquisite and Tommy knew he had to get it for her. He looked at the price tag, which read seven thousand and two hundred dollars. 'Oh well, so I'll be spending two thousand and two hundred dollars more than I had anticipated...it'll be worth it though.'  
  
"Hey Jase, I think I found one," Tommy said with a very big grin lighting his handsome face.  
  
"Oh wow man, that's awesome. Kim is going to go nuts when you propose with that."  
  
"Do you think she'll say yes?" Tommy glanced to him with a nervous, almost scared, expression. In his mind, he could all ready see himself, eighty, with Kim cuddled close to his side sitting on a porch swing with a blanket. Their grand kids and great grand kids playing in the yard, jumping over sprinklers and riding their bikes.  
  
"You know Tommy, I think she will." Jason gave him a reassuring pat on the back and looked for a salesman.  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital / Recreation Area  
Monday, September 27, 2000 12:26 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Trini tilted her head back to glance up at Adam who had been silently pushing her through the shady area. He stopped by the swan fountain placed in the center of a concrete, round walkway and she said," So Adam, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to apologize actually. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I never wanted to hurt you. I mean, I killed a person, and put another one in the hospital. I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry Trini, so sorry."  
  
"Adam, look at me. You are not to blame for what happened. That girl was drunk...she hit us. You didn't kill her and it's not your fault that I got hurt. You have no reason to be sorry for anything." She reached up for him, and grabbing him by the collar, pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Trini, sometimes I need a good kick in the butt. So, have you seen Elizabeth yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I went to see Kim and the baby this morning. She a cutie isn't she? Oh, and thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."  
  
"Yes, she is, and you're welcome. Guess what I heard Tommy and Jason talking about today when I was talking to my dad on the pay phone outside Kim's room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tommy asked Jason to help him find an engagement ring for Kim." Adam's eyes got wide with excitement.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious? Kim is going to be so happy!" Trini couldn't wait to tell Kim! She was going to be ecstatic when she found out. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I can't tell Kim...It'll ruin the surprise.'  
  
"They deserve to be happy, with all they have gone through."  
  
"Amen to that."  
*****  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Monday, September 27, 2000 4:24 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Come in," Kim said as she made sure her hair looked all right before she had company.  
  
"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore, very very sore." She swept some books off her bed and laid them on the night table beside her bed. Liz was asleep in a white bassinet rested up against her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it was worth it wasn't it? The pain I mean," Tommy said as he checked on Liz.  
  
"Absolutely handsome. So, what have you been up to today? I haven't seen you around since this morning. Most of the gang has gone home for the day to shower and whatnot."  
  
"Jase and I went to get something to eat then I went home for a while to do some laundry and stuff."  
  
"Sounds like fun...you know, walking and stuff," she grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I got you something today. I hope you like it." Tommy said as he pulled a small white, velvet box out of his leather jacket pocket.  
  
"Oh, Tommy. You didn't have to do that. Thank you." Her eyes widened as she got a look at what Tommy held in his left hand.  
  
"Well, looking at your face I can tell that you already know what is happening here. I know that we said that we wanted to take things slow and everything, but Kim, I want to move on with our relationship." He opened the box revealing the engagement ring to her. She covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "Kim, I love you. I have always loved you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you from across the room I have known that you are the woman for me. You remember, the day I whooped up on Jason. Anyway, I want us to be together...as husband and wife. A family. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you do me honor of being my wife?"  
He looked in her eyes and tried to remember to breathe as he waited for her answer.  
  
Kim looked into his eyes and saw all the wonderful things he stood for. She glanced at her daughter, sleeping like an angel, and smiled. She knew that her prayers had been answered at that very moment. "Yes, Tommy, I will marry you. I love you so much."  
  
Her hand shook as Tommy, with shaking hands himself, slid the engagement ring onto her left hand. Nothing had ever felt so right to Kim as she looked down at the gorgeous ring. "It's beautiful handsome. I love it."  
  
He gently tilted her head up to look at him and bent down to give her a passionate kiss, sealing their love for all eternity.  
*****  
  
Okay, what did you think? Do you want me to write more on this? Start a new story? Anyway...Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? No matter what you have to say, PLEEEAAASSSEEE review! I'm begging you!  
  
Thanks for being patient with me on this chapter. I know it took a long time to get it submitted, but hopefully you are not too mad. I'll try to get my next chapter/story out sooner, but I'm not making any promises. ~Morgan~  
  
  
**


	12. Luck and Blessings

**Title: Unanswered Prayers  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR stuff, I only own what I make up myself. I don't have any money, so please don't sue me!  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me first.  
  
Rated: R for sexual situations and language.  
  
My Notes: Well, this is probably the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This chapter takes place four months after the last one and it will basically just cover Tommy and Kimberly's wedding. Please, oh, please read and review. It makes my day to sign online and read the reviews people have left me, whether they are positive or negative. At least if you review I know you care. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
*****  
Longview Hills Church  
Saturday, January 5, 2001 12:42 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"You look so beautiful dear and I hope you and Tommy live a happy and long life together. Just remember, compromise is the best way to keep a marriage going strong," Cynthia Dumas, Kim's mother, said as she put the exact same pearls she had worn at her wedding to Kim's father around her daughter's neck. "I think you are all ready now. Good luck honey, I'm going to go now."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mom." Kim was nervous. Very nervous. She had been waiting for this moment since she was a little girl, and now that it was finally here she was scared to death. She looked up as Reverend Johnson walked through the door and smiled.  
  
"Hello Reverend Johnson. How are you today?"  
  
"I am wonderful, thank you for asking Kimberly. Are you nervous? Most people are before they pronounce their love for one another through the taking of the vows."  
  
Kim laughed and set her bouquet of light pink and white roses on a nearby chair. "Of course I am, but I have wanted this since before I ever met Tommy."  
  
"I would like to say a short prayer before we proceed. If you would all join hands please."  
  
They all gathered in the center of the room and grasped each others hands as the preacher started speaking. "Dear Heavenly Father, bless all those who walk in your name today. Let them live a pleasurable life and be granted the right to love and prosper in the future. Amen."  
  
"Amen," they all aforementioned.  
  
"Here Kim, you're going to need this," Kat breathed as she handed the bundle of flowers to Kim. Kim still couldn't believe that Kat and Billy were engaged. No one had seen that one coming, especially Kat who had fainted at the sight of the ten thousand dollar ring. They were planning on tying the knot in late August of this year.  
  
"Thanks Kat. So, are you all ready? I can't believe I finally get to marry the man of my dreams," Kim said as they made their way to stand at the entrance of the chapel.  
*****  
"Hey guys, can you believe I'm getting married today? Man, that's wild," Tommy said as he secured his tie.  
  
Zach chimed in, "Yeah right man, Kim had you hooked the minute you met her. She has just been reeling you in all those years. You had no hope man." Everyone laughed as Zach acted like he was casting a fishing pole and reeling in a fish.  
  
"Thank man, but who said I didn't want to be reeled in?"  
  
"Their going to start without you if you don't get out there bro. You're going to be late for your own wedding, Kim's going to kill you man," Jason said as he slapped Tommy's shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Oh crap, lets go." They all left and entered the chapel from a door to the right of the podium and stood beside each other as Reverend Johnson qued the old lady playing the organ to begin.   
*****  
The parents and grandparents were ushered to their seats by Justin and Zach and soon after the chapel doors opened revealing Trini in a stunning, ankle length pale yellow dress. Her face had completely heeled and she looked very pretty as she slowly made her way down the aisle, cameras flashing all around her as two hundred and fifty pairs of eyes watched her every move. She usually had to wear a small brace on the knee she had surgery on until her physical therapist released her, but could walk without it for small amounts of time.  
  
When the heavy oak doors opened again, Aisha stood there in a dress identical to Trini's, yet hers was a pale pink color. She made her way down the aisle and Tanya, dressed also in yellow, followed behind her, both looking like knockouts as they made their way to stand opposite of the men. Kat was the last of the brides maids to saunter down the aisle, smiling and nodding to the various guests sitting in the pews. Everyone laughed and cooed as Marie and one of Kim's small cousins, Drew, ran hand and hand down the aisle, only to be stopped by Tommy as he placed them in the right spot. They were so cute, but that didn't stop their parents from burying their faces in their hands from embarrassment.  
  
Tommy's breath caught in his throat as the wedding march started up and Zach and Justin went to grasp the handles to the doors. He about passed out as he saw Kim for the first time that day wearing a beautiful, ten layered wedding gown with pale pink flowers embedded all in the train and skirt. It went all the way to the floor, with a long train dragging daintily behind her. The top was very flattering with its low cut and narrow straps that crisscrossed transversely behind her back and fit her like a glove. The gown looked like something a princess would wear as did the crown connecting her veil to her head. She looked radiant and gorgeous in the apparel and Tommy couldn't have taken his eyes off her if he had wanted to. He felt the blood flowing from his head to other parts of his body as he got moderately lightheaded.  
  
Kim didn't know how, but she reached the podium where her friends and lover stood in a blur. All she could think about was how handsome Tommy looked in his suit and how she couldn't wait to be his wife. She looked to her father and smiled as the preacher announced, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"  
  
"Her mother and I do," Kenneth Hart said as he turned to Kim and lifted her veil. She was beautiful. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and said," I love you Pumpkin Nose." And with those words, he let his daughter go.  
  
Tommy took Kim's hand in his own, rubbing the top part with his thumb as he had done the day they first pledged their love for each other and numerous times after that, as the preacher led them up a flight of three stairs to the podium. Reverend Johnson continued and there wasn't a dry eye in the church as the two recited their vows and slipped their wedding bands on each other's fingers.  
  
"May I now announce Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver. Thomas, you may kiss your bride," the preacher said as he smiled at the newlyweds.  
  
They turned to each other, with love radiating outward so strong that anyone who was looking at them could see it, and Kim handed her flowers to Trini, who took them with shaking hands. Tommy took her left hand in his right, and with his other he wiped the tears falling from Kim's eyes away. "I love you, Beautiful."  
  
"I love you too, Handsome." They kissed with a newfound passion for each other and the room erupted in applause as they turned to the spectators. The music started again as they made their way down the aisle, the groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind them with huge grins lighting their faces.  
*****  
After all the hugs and kisses and well wishes from all of their guests, Tommy and Kim had shown everybody to the Reception Hall where all the food, gifts, and cakes had been placed. Before the party could really get started, someone came up to the two and said, "Okay you guys, it's time to cut the cake. Make it interesting for us okay?"  
  
"We'll try," Tommy laughed as he smashed a huge piece right in Kim's face. He laughed as she wiped the frosting from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you want to play rough huh? Well, bring it on Tommy Boy," she said right before Tommy was blinded by a blur of white frostiness.  
  
Jason smiled, "Look, everything turned out okay after all Honey. I guess there really is a such thing as destiny and true love."  
  
"There sure is Jase. Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant. Congratulations...Daddy."  
  
"Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a father?" Tanya nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to be a daddy? Me?"  
  
"Yes, baby, you are." That's all she could say before she was picked up and swung around a few times by her husband. Onlookers thought they were completely nuts, but Jason didn't care.   
  
Tanya, on the other hand, said, "Jason, put me down or I'm going to puke all over everywhere."  
  
"Sorry baby. I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Jason screamed his announcement across the room. After recovering from the shock of their news, they were genuinely happy for their friends. Jason mother cried and Tanya's mother fainted.  
*****  
Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The wedding and reception went extremely well and soon it was time for the newlyweds to leave for Jamaica.  
  
"Don't have too much fun Tommy, or you'll end up with two babies under the age of one," Rocky joked as Tommy changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
  
"Yeah right Rocko, I have no intention of leaving that hotel room at least for two days. Then, after that, we will wear nothing more conservative then that of a swimsuit, a string bikini for Kim if I get lucky." They all laughed.  
  
"You are hopeless Thomas Oliver."  
  
Tommy turned around and saw his new wife standing beneath the door frame, holding his daughter in one hand with her diaper bag slung over her other shoulder, waiting for him to get finished dressing. "Hurry up, your mother is waiting impatiently for you to finish so she can take her grand daughter home and play with her."  
  
Tommy laughed,"I bet, she is so excited about keeping her for a week. But I bet she won't be anymore when she has to wake up in the middle of the night to change those toxic diapers of hers. "He walked over to them and kissed Kim, taking Liz from her and kissing her on the forehead. "Hey Peanut Head, Dada's gonna miss you Sweetheart."  
  
"Let's go before people start having heart attacks out there."  
  
"Right behind you Beautiful," Tommy said. He paused at the door to say good-bye to his friends and they all went to the front foyer.  
  
"There you two are. Where were you? Couldn't wait until you were alone huh?" Trini loved making people blush. But lately, she and Adam had been the ones at the ends of the jokes since they were officially a couple. She whispered to Kim, "Do you have your honeymoon wardrobe Mrs. Oliver? You wouldn't want to forget that now would you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That was the first thing I packed. My birth control pills were the second thing I packed, and my bikini was the third." Kim laughed as she remember what Tommy had said. She couldn't wait until Tommy saw her new swimsuit, his eyes were likely to pop right out of their sockets when he got a look at it.  
  
"Well, have fun you two, and don't worry about a thing. Liz is in good hands. Nanna Jan is going to take good care of her, isn't she Sweetie," Tommy's mother pronounced as she held her grand baby close.  
  
Tommy looked through the glass door at all the people lining the sidewalk waiting to peg them as they ran to the big white limo. "Whoa, look at all the people. Baby, do you have your shield? I think we're going to need it."  
  
"No handsome, but I can still use my whip pretty well."  
*****  
"Oh Lord. I have birdseed all in my hair and I think there is some in my bra too," Kim said as the driver shut the limo door.  
  
"I could check for you if you would like Mrs. Oliver." Tommy pulled Kim to him and gave her a long passionate kiss. That drug out long oohs and ahhs from the people watching them from outside the car.  
  
"Would you two like to leave," the driver asked as the divider lowered revealing his cheery face.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy. They waved as the limo pulled out of the parking lot.  
*****  
Jamaican Honeymoon Resort  
Sunday, January 6, 2001 3:23 A.M.  
Jamaica  
  
Tommy laid in bed, with Kim asleep on his chest, just staring at the beautiful woman on top of him. He played with her hair, twisting it around his finger, as he silently thanked God for all the blessings in his life. He smiled as she stirred a little and then went back to sleep, worn out from the night's events. 'I don't know how I got so lucky, but I sure as hell hope it doesn't end any time soon.' And with that, Tommy fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was the end. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. ~Morgan~  
  
**


End file.
